


jack and druid

by XSENBY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Christmas Fluff, Druid!Seonghwa, Jack Frost!Hongjoong, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSENBY/pseuds/XSENBY
Summary: Another Christmas spent without him, or that’s what Hongjoong thought.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	jack and druid

**Author's Note:**

> three side notes//
> 
> yes, iknow hongjoong’s birthday isn’t on christmas but it’s for the purpose of this one shot. two, iknow it’s past christmas, don’t say anything. third, a druid in this one shot is like a forest entity, and they guard the forest.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Hongjoong turned to the sound of the fist pounding at the glass window with a frantic expression painted on their rosy cheeks. Watery, desperate eyes searching for help as Hongjoong slipped off his coat. Slowly trailing over to the entrance, Hongjoong wiped the window of its condensation before sighing lightly at the sight of the rather tall fairy, batting his wings viciously with tears starting to trail down his heightened cheeks. 

“San, I’m already close for the holiday, and why are you crying?”

“B-because, hyung,” San sniffled, flicking the icy white color from his eyes before inhaling deeply to gather his words, “I needed to get some snowglobes for Yeosang and Wooyoung as a christmas gift, and I stupidly forgot. My stupid boss made me shovel the ground for eight hours, and it slipped my mind and I’m such a stupid boyfriend, hyung, and i-“

Hongjoong listened to the younger rambled, sniffling profusely with snoot running down his button nose and eyes becoming bloodshot from him tucking away his tears. San wasn’t paying much attention as Hongjoong walked over to his shelves, grabbed two of his best snow globes and wrapped them with paper before sticking them into a decorative bag with a small candy cane with a little leaf tied around it. He wrote their names on a card with a loving note that could easily pass as San’s handwriting and poetic words before turning back to the younger just in time at the end of his rambling.

“Joong, hyung,” San breathlessly added, dragging the frosty male into a bone crushing embrace before inhaling deeply, “I love you so much. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you to, Choi San. Please, stop forgetting important dates for your boyfriends, or I’ll hear about it from them,” Hongjoong tucked his hands into the pockets of his loose fitted slacks as the taller could only giggle at the factor. 

Taking the gifts bags between his hands, Hongjoong watched the taller practically skip down the sidewalk to his home, and his gorgeous boyfriends. Hongjoong could only smile at the scenery, watching San disappear through the crowds of people chattering animatedly through the streets. The snow twinkling against their dark clothing and blush ridding their cheeks of their normal skintone. Rosy cheeks and rosy button noses became the new apparel. Hongjoong went to grab his coat from and the rack before locking the shop up for the day. 

Pulling on his gloves, Hongjoong smiled lightly at the small greetings from every individual that passed him. Being known of the son of a very famous frostman, Kim Hongjoong’s face was widely known by the bypassers in town. Known as the petite, soft male who owns a novelty shop below a witches’ shop alongside his long life companion, Song Mingi. business was typically slow, yet Hongjoong enjoyed the sight of small children with their small fingers cooing and aweing at the sight of crystal clear glass spheres filled with magical snow and little novelty items for a home filled happiness. 

And this day was another day filled with a bundle of joy. Christmas being the most favored holiday amongst everyone, the brightened smiles and shinning eyes conversing with gifts in their palms and minds babbling with thoughts on if the other person would enjoy it or shrug it off as another gift for someone else. Hongjoong watched through the window of the shop, sometimes tending to customers who were buying very last minute gifts, but enjoying the sight with a dainty grin against his lips. 

Though he wasn’t expecting much at home for Christmas, Hongjoong favored this holiday the most. He strolled home with light filling his heart and a bounce to his step. There was a small jar of sweetened dark chocolate on his counter as a present from Yunho, along with the cup of peppermint cane that he’d enjoy while sitting in front his fire place. Curating small crystal patterns on the his window while he chatted away on the phone with Mingi about nothing important. Just aimless conversation that he valued so much. 

Taking the keys from the pocket of his coat, Hongjoong unlocked the door before holding back a breathtaking gasp at the sight. Small poinsettias followed a stronger pattern lining the wall leading to the very decorated Christmas tree that wasn’t there the night before. Sliver and red ornaments, crystals hanging from the fern as Hongjoong stepped in slowly before taking in the sight bit by bit. 

The fireplace burning maplewood, leaving the air smell sweeten and chard _just right_. Lights dimmed as it filtered over the sight of a few presents underneath the extravagant Christmas tree. Shedding his coat, Hongjoong slid off his boots to replace them with his fuzzy slippers and tightened his hands around his arms to curate some more heat through his body. Jumping at the icy touch of fingers sliding over the exposed part of his waist, Hongjoong turned to see a sight _oh so_ wonderful. 

  
The druid stood about a head or two taller than him. Soft, dark chocolatey eyes, a sight _so sweet_ it made his teeth ache. Delicate, tanned skin covering his sculpted features and vibrant pink lips tugging into a dainty grin. _It_ _always feels like the first time seeing him_. Gazing upon his beauty, seeing his unblemished skin with a lingering leaf imprinting right underneath his left eye. Trailing his fingers over his face, Hongjoong held his lower lip between his teeth before swallowing down the impending tears that were threatening their way to the exit. 

“There’s always someway you tend to surprise me,” Hongjoong whispered, thumb trailing over his lower lip before wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck, “You didn’t have to be human for christmas. I told you I would be fine.”

“You tell me that every year, but I know how much this day mean to you, Joong. It’s your birthday, and you spend it alone every year since I’ve met you. You deserve a little something,” Seonghwa started softly, digging his nails lightly to add emphasis on some of his words, “I even brought your favorite kind of wood to burn.”

“You do know how much I love maplewood, but Seonghwa-“

“It’s your birthday, love. Can we make it a good one again? Just like last year?” There was a that twinkle. 

The little twinkle in Seonghwa’s eyes whenever he wanted to see Hongjoong smile. The little plea on his knees, the willingness to please the smaller with everything in his body until he see even a fraction of the smaller‘s grin, and his brows starting to raised in bliss. They didn’t spend much time together, so Seonghwa held onto the time with every inch he could. Hongjoong inhaled deeply, loosening his hold around his neck, and watching the taller dance around happily with floppy ash brown hair. 

Hongjoong watched a branch form from one of the pots near the window, pressing a button to the radio just above the mantel as Seonghwa padded back into the living room with two mugs filled with only Hongjoong’s favorite. Daek hot chocolate with peppermint candy cane straws and whipped cream. Clapping his hands lightly, Hongjoong thanked the drucid with a quick peck to his lips before watching as Seonghwa excitedly picked up the gifts from underneath the tree. 

One after another, Seonghwa showed Hongjoong all of his gifts. Oversized turtlenecks for the remaining winter, clothes that resembled a few of the druid’s human form whenever he wore clothes, a new pair of shoes that Seonghwa must’ve heard him tell Mingi about whenever they hung out, and a list of other things that he loved. Hongjoong found out shortly that he also cooked his favorite meal, thoroughly enjoying the frosty male devouring the food in seconds before patting his stomach with a sedated smile coursing over his face. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Seonghwa pushes a few pieces of hair from the smaller’s face, dotting kisses all over his face which earned his favorite sound. Hongjoong’s giggle, ”Did you enjoy your gifts?”

“I did, especially the fancy bottle of wine we’re about to finish,” Hongjoong’s daze looked so soft on him, his eyes focused as he caresses every part of Seonghwa that was close enough to him, “I’m so you’re glad with me.”

“You mean I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Seonghwa chuckled, watching the smaller sputter our more incoherence, “It gets hard not seeing you every day. I only get to see you twice a decade, and it hurts so much, baby. It does.”

Hongjoong could see through his wine drunken gaze the frustrated look on his face, the furrowing of his brows and the way his eyes were turned towards the wood paneling floor below them. Intertwining their free hands, Hongjoong pulled his gaze from the ground before smiling softly. _Thinking_ , Hongjoong untangled their bodies for a moment, taking the chain from around his neck to wrap it around Seonghwa’s.

“You can’t give this to me, Joong. Your father gave this to you. This is what gives you-“

“I’ve been training with Mingi and Yunho. I can wield my powers without the necklace,” Hongjoong indicated with the sight of his fingertips turning a threatening royal blue color covered with ice, “I want you to keep it. as a gift from me to you. To remind you of us.”

“But Hongjoong-“

“Listen, baby,” Hongjoong held the warm face in his cold tendrils, smiling at the conflicted expression painting Seonghwa’s face, “Doesn’t matter if you get to see me only once or twice a decade. I will always be there with you. Right next to you. As you take care of the forest.”

“Always?” Seonghwa pleaded softly, wrapping his hands around the Hongjoong’s wrists and held them with a tightened grip. As if Hongjoong would change his mind. 

“I will always,” Hongjoong pecked the crease between his brow, ”be there. Your frosty,” Kiss against the button of his nose, “will never leave you,” One kiss for each cheek, “decade after decade,” a peck against his lips, “I’ll be here.”

Pulling Hongjoong close, Seonghwa engulfed the smaller. Their lips moved softly, indulging in the lingering taste of wine dancing happily in their tongues as their fingers searched for purchase against their skin. Seonghwa smelt of woods, flowers and gentle air. A smell Hongjoong cherished when he was around, and longed for when he wasn’t. Their body moved in harmony, a beat so uncommon it felt as if the surging motion would cause their bodies to merge together into one peaceful piece. Seonghwa was the first to pull away, tears trailing down his face as he watched Hongjoong enjoy the flavor against his lips. 

“Stop crying, or you’ll be upset that I turn your tears into ice,” Seonghwa chuckled behind a choked sob, feeling a soft, cold hand card through his hair. 

“I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave either, but that’s how it is for us.”

“I promise I’ll be back.”

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG USUALLY DONT HAVE MUCH TO SAY IN MY ENDING NOTES BUUUTTT this was so much fun to write i’m trying to expand my writing that’s like outside of fics and shit so pls i hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> twt: @subbeehobbee  
> cc: @wayvdurags


End file.
